Some vehicle operators (i.e. drivers) exhibit less than desirable driving skills such as frequent speed changes and erratic steering. Remarks by passengers that such driving skills need to be improved may be ignored and/or cause offense. What is needed is an impartial observer that provides a measurement of an operator's driving skills.